Halfbreeds
by sandra8722
Summary: Sophia isn't the only one
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making a profit on this story. Just for fun.

I don't know if anyone reads these stories. But I loved Wolf Lake, it had so much potential.

However for the purposes of this story I am changing the ages of the characters a bit. Luke is two years older then Sophia. Tyler and Ruby are closer to 24 years of age.

Halfbreeds

The Past

It was a Tuesday when Sophia disappeared. The town was buzzing with rumors and suspicions about who could have taken the eleven year old daughter of the town sheriff.

Matthew Donner was going crazy. He was using every resource humanly possible to find her. After all the calls and missing posters were made, there were still no leads as to where Sophia could be. It was his deputy, Molly that had to make the midnight call to Willard Cates.

"He is going to break if something isn't done" Molly told her Alpha.

An hour later Willard entered the police station, walked into sheriff's office and closed the door. Matt look up at the noise. The bags under his eyes and coffee stains on his shirt showing his lack of sleep and exhaustion.

"Matt" Willard said solemnly as he sat down in the in the chair in font of the desk.

"Will," Matt replied. To say there was alot left unsaid between these two men would be an understatement.

They both knew that if Matt hadn't stepped away when he met his human wife he would most likely have become Alpha. Willard had always felt he was the pack's second choice. He didn't blame Matt for that. They were a people driven by instinct. They wanted the strongest leader and when that wasn't possible it fell to him. It was Matt's choice to step away. A choice that had already been tested when his wife, Maria died in a car crash six years ago.

The pack had assumed that Matt would re-enter the life after Maria'd death. He refused knowing that could put his daughter in danger. Willard looked at Matt, who had given up a huge piece of himself to protect his family and all he could feel was pity. He had already lost his wife and was now contemplating the loss of his daughter.

He asked the obvious "What is the status of things?"

Matt shook his head. "Nothing. No one saw anything. Her teacher was the last one to see her. Heading to the path that backs up to our house. There is nothing after that. I didn't know something was wrong until Ruby called." Willard's daughters Ruby and Emily often checked in on Sophia when the sheriff was on duty.

"You know that no one in the pack would have been crazy enough to ..." Willard trailed off. He didn't need Matt to accusing members of the pack with no proof. If this had come them, Willard would deal with harshly and swiftly. Acting against pack member that haven't flipped was strictly forbidden. The fact that the girl was only eleven and Matt Donner's only child complicated things greatly.

"I know. Ruby said she didn't find a scent and i checked when I went home. There was nothing." Matt deadpaned.

Ruby had flipped last month at the tender age of sixteen. Even more extraordinary was that she was a white wolf, one of the rarest of all shifters. White wolves are believed to be a blessing. There to guide the pack in desperate times when there can be no questions about leadership. Willard couldn't help but wonder is Sophia disappearance was only the beginning.

"Matt, I know you don't like to admit but you are still pack, regardless of your choices. An attack on you is an attack of all of us. Let me help." Willard reasoned with him.

"I just don't know how this could have happened... who would...what would be the point? I am out of the game" Matt trailed off trying to make sense of the situation.

Willard leaned over to bring himself closer " Matt.. have you considered that maybe she went on her own? It can happen. A child hears voices through the link and walks out into the forest trying to find where they are coming form. Hell it happen with the Tullo boy last month, and he wasn't found for 2 days. He is only 7 for christ sake"

Matt look at Willard hope filing his face for a moment then it disappeared. "What are the odds of that, Will? She has never shown any signs... her blood. You know what Blackstone said to us when she born. Odds are she will never flip. That or she will die in the process."

"Bet Blackstone didn't tell Maria quite like that" Willard said trying to lighten the situation.

Matt stared at him with no expression "He never told her anything. I wouldn't let him. We knew the odds when we had Sophia. Maria didn't need anything confirmed."

Willard sighed, he just seemed so broken. "Matt let us help.. we might be able to find her. Look where the humans can't. If anything we will at least be able to rule out foul play."

Matt nodded slowly. Willard got up to leave "Will.."

Willard turned around at the sound of his name "If you find her.. and she is not ... let me come and get her, ok? No matter what." Matt looked up at the pack Alpha with hard eyes. Willard knew what he was asking. If they found the girl dead, Matt wanted to see her. Cold gripped at his stomach and Willard nodded to Matt's request.

Two hundred years ago the pack could communicate telepathically however the skill faded over time. Some families still could still communicated within their own bloodline but even that was slowly disappearing. Only the Alpha had the power to reach every member at the same time.

Willard paused on the sidewalk and closed his eyes. He reached out with is mind and gave the order.

_Follow the scent. Find the girl._

It left no room for argument. Within minutes the forest was flooded wolves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making a profit on this story. Just for fun.

I don't know if anyone reads these stories. But I loved Wolf Lake, it had so much potential.

However for the purposes of this story I am changing the ages of the characters a bit. Luke is two years older then Sophia. Tyler and Ruby are closer to 24 years of age.

Halfbreeds

Sophia stood in front of the Wolf Lake grade school waiting for the bell to ring. It was the last day of school and you could smell summer on the air.

"Hey there Soph" said Luke Cates coming around the corner. As usual he was surrounded by at least six younger members of the pack. Who said being the Alpha's son didn't have perks?

"Hey guys" Sophia replied "where is you fan club?"

Luke smirked at her comment.

"Oh come on Sophia, even we need a break from Presley and her bitches once and a while" replied Randy, who was standing on Luke's left. Sophia smiled at him, Randy was one of Luke's seconds and in her grade. Truth be told she got along fine with the younger males of the pack. It was only when the girls were around that things got hairy.

"So Sophia school is out for the summer and what do you decide to do? Sit outside another school?" Scott asked. The group laughed light heartily at the joke.

"You know exactly why I am here, some of us have real responsibilities" Sophia deadpanned, mocking the boys.

"Now you wound me" replied Luke holding hand going over his heart. "I know about all about responsibility. I feel that it is my 'responsibility' to make sure you have fun this summer. So what do you say about coming out to the lake tonight?"

"Don't you have anything better than to hangout with high school students?" Sophia replied.

Luke only smirked in return, it was Randy that replied. "Hey! You are my age and I take offense to that statement. I happen to think I am pretty cool and technically we are't high school students again for another three months"

It was true. Sophia had just finished her junior year at Wolf Lake High with Randy and Scott. Truth be told all she wanted to graduate and get out of that hell hole they call a school. Luke and Vincent had graduated a year ago. They have jobs working as mechanics in one of Will Cates's shops. But that was really just for show. They still hung around the school because that is where most of the pack their age was.

"So come on Sophia. Now you have to come out and make it up for hurting Randy's feelings" Luke replied slapping Rand'y shoulders well he made the classic "puppy dog look" at Sophia. Sophia smiled at their lame attempts at manipulation "I am sure he will survive"

Whatever was going to be said next was forgotten as the school bell rang for the final time this year. The kids came flooding out. Two boys, one blond and the other raven haired, both fourteen and fairly skinny for there age made a beeline for Sophia. Pausing slightly when they saw she wasn't alone. They arrived at the group and silence descended.

Luke smiled and tried to make conversation. "So guys how was the last day of school? Exited to be going to high school next year?"

The blond boy looked at Sophia first before saying anything.

"Play nice Caleb" Sophia said at his look.

That was all the prompting Caleb needed to reply "It was fine and not really"

"Always the talker this one" Scott joked getting a laugh from the crowd. This caused the raven headed boy to move forward in challenge. Robert Du Luca, a ninth grader who was in high school with Sophia, moved out from Luke's group and stepped forward in response.

"Hey hey now.. how about we take it down a bit guys" Luke said from behind the boys. He didn't make a move to intervene. It wasn't his place. He would only step in if things got out of hand. Robert glanced at Luke forcing himself to clam down. He looked back at the raven haired boy. "Naw... you wouldn't be looking forward to high school would you Malachai? You going to have to play with the big boys then, won't ya? I bet they could force a few words out of you."

Caleb opened his mouth to reply but Sophia beat him to it " God, what is with you guys? Does everything have to turn into a pissing match?" Malachai turned to Sophia voice and backed down and Robert followed suit. Luke, Scott, Randy and Vincent all laughed and the situation was defused.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Come on guys lets go see what trouble Allison has gotten up too, shall we?" All Boys laughed at that. Knowing exactly what trouble meant for Allison.

Sophia turned and started walking in the opposite direction. After a moment of male stare downs with Luke and his group, Cable and Malachai both followed suit. As they walked away Luke called out "So Sophia, we will see ya tonight then?"

Sophia turned around shaking her head "I have to work" she called out while walking away.

The group remained silent as the three walked away. Once out of hearing ranging Robert turned and looked up at Vincent "Where the hell did she get them?"

Vincent glanced at Luke before replying "She just sorta brought them home one day"

"I know that but really" Robert gestured " Malachai doesn't even speak! If we going to take in strays they should at least be entertaining like Allison"

Randy snorted "Allison doesn't _entertain_ anyone she doesn't want too. If you keep pushing up on those two. She isn't likely to _entertain_ even the idea of you"

The group laughed and Robert blushed. It was a well know fact that he wanted Allison ever since she first came to town four years ago. She hadn't even look at him till they reached high school and even then she kept her distance. No matter how hard he tried she wouldn't let him get close.

"It doesn't matter. You know the rules, unless they flip you don't touch them" Luke stated. The group all stood a little straighter. They knew that tone. It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

Scott was the first to break the silence " Just to be clear when you say touch... you mean fighting right...cause I am sure is Allison offered to touch Robby here, he wouldn't be able to help himself."

Luke couldn't help but smirk at that. Vincent hit him on the on the shoulder. "You guys up to grab some food before the Lake? What do you think, Luke?"

Luke's smirk turned into a full smile at that. "I think that is a brilliant idea Vince, I will see ya guys around nine."

And with that the group departed each going to there respective home before meeting up again to party on the lake.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making a profit on this story. Just for fun.

I don't know if anyone reads these stories. But I loved Wolf Lake, it had so much potential.

However for the purposes of this story I am changing the ages of the characters a bit. Luke is two years older then Sophia. Tyler and Ruby are closer to 24 years of age.

Halfbreeds

The Past.

Hanging up the phone, Willard Cates sat in his office. The Pack had traced Sophia's scent to the northern edge of Pack territory. It was the deepest and thickest part of the forrest surrounding Wolf Lake. You would only be able to navigate up there if you had years of experience hunting and tracking. That or you could turn into a wolf. Sophia had none of these skills. Her father didn't even allowed her to go on the school's camping trips. Keeping her away from anything that might trigger her Wolven characteristics. That was a mistake in Willard's opinion but it wouldn't really matter if the girl ended up dead.

Everyone who was in the woods was to keep a eye for anything, just in case. There was still no indication that the girl was taken. He did the only thing he could do. Willard gave the order for five of his best trackers to follow the trail to beyond Pack territory. A pack member could only leave the territory with the Alpha's permission. Anything else was absolutely forbidden. The pack would track down anyone who left. Especially younger members who have less control. The risk of exposer was too great.

However the conservation he just had was troubling to say the least. His trackers had followed the scent 400 miles north into the border of Canada. That is itself was hard to believe. Most full grown Wolven would not be able to cross that amount of distance that fast.

They kept going until they hit the Mason Pack territory. Albert, one of the oldest and most experienced trackers in the pack had told him over the phone. "I don't fucking believe it, Will. The her trail leads up here and even if we had messed up. There is no mistaking her scent and it crosses over into their territory. What do you want us to do?"

This is where things got complicated. To cross into another pack's territory was dangerous. It could trigger a blood feud. The last one happened over 150 years ago when two Alpha's were courting the same woman.

To attack another pack by taking a child was beyond a cowardly act. It would be slap in face for Willard to even suggest it. The only way he could avoid offending the honner is if he told Steven Mason, the pack Alpha, the whole story. The idea, that an halfbreed child that hasn't flipped, had run 500 miles and accidentally crossed into other pack's territory was so absurd that Willard couldn't believe it himself. Let alone pick up the phone.

It was when he was struggling with his next move, that he 14 year old son Lucas came running into the room phone in hand. " They found her!"

'What?" Willard asked dumbfounded. His people had told him that she was over 500 miles away from Wolf Lake.

"Tyler saw her at the bus stop about 5 minutes ago" Luke smiled at his Father. He really hadn't given Sophia a thought since he flipped last month. Still they were friendly when they were kids. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her. Sophia was nice and just a kid really. "Should we call Mr. Donner " Luke asked who was already half way through dialing the number.

"No" He wanted to be sure before he got Matt involved. "Call aTyler. I want to talk to him." Luke glanced up, a question already forming in throat but he stopped himself before he could voice it. The look on his father's face left no room for argument. He dialed Tyler's number and handed the phone to his dad.

"Hello?" a voice answered.

"Emily what are you doing with Tyler's phone?" Willard asked his daughter.

"Ruby wanted to see Tyler but wouldn't go alone. Now I am sitting here trying not to puke as they make eyes at each other" Laughed Emily. Willard heard Ruby, Emily's twin sister, protesting in the background.

"Hand the phone to Tyler. Now"

"Sure, hang on" Emily obeyed without question. While Ruby and Luke were more headstrong and willful, Emily tended more observant and logical. Often having to play peacemaker for her siblings.

"Hey Mr. Cates" Tyler answered. Willard liked this boy. He was respectful and a natural born leader. The fact that he was head over heels for Ruby also tended to work in his favor,

"Tyler, I was told that you saw Sophia Donner. Where and when did this happen. Are you sure it was her?" Willard asked

"Ya, I am sure it was the halfbreed." Tyler paused as Ruby scolded him for using that word then carried on with his story. "It was her. She was getting off at the bus-stop just south of the town line. Couldn't have been more than ten minutes ago. I bet her dad is going to rip her a new one for taking off like that."

Willard thanked Tyler and hung up the phone. None of this made sense. He needed answers. He stood and made his way to the door, with Luke at his heels asking what was going on. He passed Vivian who just raised her eyebrows in question. Willard waved her off. He opened the door and and stopped dead in his tracks.

There was Sophia Donner waking up his driveway. He could see the dim light of a cab as it drove away. She was walking at a slow pace and he wonder briefly if she was hurt. Then he saw that she wasn't alone. She was walking with two small children,

As she came into the light of the porch he got a better look at her. She looked as if she been waring the same clothes for days. The scent of sweat and dirt came off her in waves. Her companions were not fairing any better. They couldn't be more than six years of age but had the look of severe malnutrition Willard grimaced as he saw bruises, old and new covering their skin. This was bigger than he thought.

Luke came up behind him and stopped at the sight of Sophia and the two boys. Sophia stepped onto the first step, boys clutching her hands. "Hello Mr. Cates"

"Sophia"

Luke made a step towards the trio but both boys moved to hide behind Sophia making him stop in his tracks. Sophia winced as their hands tighten round hers.

Vivian came out at the sound of voices. Never a woman to let her emotions get the better of her, she made no comment on the boys. Instead she addressed Sophia. "Hello, Sophia. I am glad you are home. Everyone has been so worried. I am surprised to see you here. I would have thought that you would have gone to your father"

Sophia smirked "I doubt that everyone missed me but thank you Mrs. Cates." In a more serious tone "As for my father... I expect that he will be here soon. Wolf lake isn't exactly a small town."

Then she turned her gaze at Willard and directed her next words only to him. "Mr. Cates I request a word with you."

Willard instantly knew the words for what they were. A formal request to speak with the Alpha. He felt Luke tense up beside him. "Of course Sophia. Will you friends be joining us?"

The boys instantly looked up at Sophia. She smiled and gave a reassuring squeeze of their hands. " That will not be necessary. However I am sure they would like some water." She glanced at Luke. "Mrs. Cates if... if you could bring it that would be great."

Vivian was a smart woman and quickly but two and two together. It was obvious that, whoever these boy were, they would not willing stay in the same area as Luke. " Of corse. Luke come help me" he was about to protest when his mother caught his gaze. "Now Luke."

Willard held the door open for Sophia "Well then, I guess you should come in". She didn't hesitate and walk straight into his office. Willard followed, feeling like a less formal approach would work better, and sat down in the chair beside her. It was when she was waiting for him to start; that Willard realized that beside the occasional 'Hello' he and never spoken to her before. "So do you want to tell me what happened?"

She gave a light smile "Not really". She took a deep breath and continued " I am here to request that you allow Malachai and Caleb to stay."

At least the boys had names now. Willard took a deep breath "Sophia, as much as I appreciate their situation. They obviously have been through a great deal. We can't just go around adopting in human children"

"They aren't human," Sophia countered. "They are like me"

Willard looked up at that. This was unexpected. "Then were did you get them?"

"Where I got them isn't really important. What matters is that they are here now and I want them to stay."

"I can't risk war over two pups" He tried to make her understand. He didn't want to let her down. She probably still believed that adults could fix everything but this was more complicated than she realized. "They can't be more than six. Someone will come to claim them."

"This isn't a formal request for asylum. They will not be missed. No Pack will come for them. They are like me." Sophia said again. She suddenly look more tried then any elven year old should be. "There will be no retaliation. Would you go to war over two Halfbreeds?"

Willard sat back in his chair as he took in everything she said. He knew there was truth in her words but that didn't make the shame he felt any less real. No, he would not risk war over a halfbreed. He had been wrong. She wasn't an naive child. She was a realist. "And if I deny your request?"

She looked at him. Never before had Willard felt such a calculating gaze from a child. Shaking her head Sophia replied " They have eaten my food. They are mine. They go where I go."

The finality of that statement hit Willard hard. "You mean to defy me then?"

"That is not my intent." She took a deep breath. "That is not my intent at all Mr. Cates. I am merely stating fact. I go where they go. If it is your wish for them to leave then we will leave."

"And your father?"

Sophia turned her head to the side to avoid Willard gaze "I am the only thing that keeps him outside the Pack. If I were gone then maybe ..." he tried to gage her meaning. Was she trying to sway him with threat of her father. No he decided. She truly believed what she was saying.

"He won't just let you go Sophia. Even if he did, I never could. If you flipped out there the exposer to the Pack would be too great. It could put all of us in danger"

"By that logic Mr. Cates, wouldn't it be just as dangerous to let Malachai and Caleb leave?" The screech of tires came up his driveway before he could find the words to answer her question.

"Sophia!" Matt yelled running up to the house

She made a move to go to her father but stopped herself, looking back a Willard with pleading eyes. She meant what she said. She would leave. Willard nodded his consent and Sophia ran to meet her father.

"Daddy!" Matt hugged her for all he was worth. Relief and confusion flooded his system.

"Where were you? What happened? Why didn't you call?" Matt asked hugging her an shaking her at the same time.

"Matt"

He turned to look at Willard, who was causally leaning on the door fame to his office. "What is done is done. Sophia is back. That is all that matters now. There is no need to discuss it further."

Matt look at Willard hard. There was something going on here. He glanced down at his daughter then back at Willard. Neither face gave anything away. There was movement from behind him and he turned to see Vivian in the front doorway. In his hurry to get into the house, he hadn't even noticed she was outside. Then two small boys appeared from behind her and made their way towards Sophia.

She met them half-way and turned to her father "Dad, this is Malachai and Caleb. They are going to stay with us now.

Dumbfounded, Matt said the first thing that came to mind. "Hi"

After they left. Vivian and Luke came up from behind Willard. Luke, always one to cut right to the point asked the obvious question "So do you want to tell us what the hell all that was about?"

Willard turned and looked his son and wife in the eye. "It is nothing that concerns you. Either of you"

He walked back into the house, went to his office and shut the door. He son put on an excellent front but he wasn't ready for the harsh realities that came with being Alpha. Willard had given those three the only protection he could. A chance to grow and become strong. If the time came, the hard truth was that the pack would not, could not protect them. Sometimes he hated his job.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making a profit on this story. Just for fun.

I don't know if anyone reads these stories. But I loved Wolf Lake, it had so much potential.

However for the purposes of this story I am changing the ages of the characters a bit. Luke is two years older then Sophia. Tyler and Ruby are closer to 24 years of age.

* * *

><p>Halfbreeds<p>

* * *

><p>The diner was packed full with humans and Pack members. Married couples on 'date night', human teenagers eating before the movies and the hill kids playing pool before heading to the rave. Sophia and Kat, a human waitress, were running around trying to keep all the customers happy.<p>

In the middle both near the side entrance there were four regulars. They always came in when Sophia was working, no exceptions. Caleb, Malachai and two read heads. There was Allison, 16, who had the gift of drawing male attention wherever she went. Then there was Nathan, 3, who could bring out the 'oh' and 'awws' from even the coldest women; he was the spitting image of Allison.

Sophia walked over to the group setting down a tray of food. " Ok guys, here it is" she said as she past out the plates.

Allison look over the food " Excuse me, miss? You seemed to have mixed up my order"

"Knock it off, Allie. I haven't messed up your order in three years. Nate here take your chocolate milk.

Allison guided the glass to make sure Nathan didn't drop it and turned back to Sophia and smiled. "Well maybe your distracted, thinking about all the fun we are going to have tonight"

"What?"

"Caleb was telling me that Luke invited you to the Hill"

As if on cue Luke walked in and headed for the back of the dinner. He went the long way around making sure he passed Sophia. He pushed up to her as close to her as possible and leaned in, "Hey."

She smiled and turned back to Allison who raised her eyebrows in amusement. "So you are in then?" Allison had been spending a lot of her time on the Hill as of late. She had been trying to drag Sophia along for over three months now.

"Forget it" Sophia said over she shoulder as she walked back to the counter.

Allison motioned for the boys to keep an eye on Nate and followed Sophia. She wasn't going to take no for answer. "And why is that exactly?"

"I have to work"

"And I smell bullshit" Sophia kept her eyes on the salt shakers in front of her. Allison kept going. "You get off at 11 and the party doesn't get going till 12, at the earliest"

"And what about the boys? My dad is working tonight" Sophia asked exasperated.

"What about them? They are 14 years old. I am sure they can handle a three year old for a few hours."

"I just don't think it is a good idea"

In the back room, the hill kids were doing a very convincing job pretending they couldn't hear the conversation between the two girls. But everyone was listening. Sophia never came to the Hill. To say that the pack was interested in how this would this would play out was a bit of an understatement. Sometimes enhanced hearing had benefits.

"Oh come on Sophia! You are eighteen years old not a hundred. You are going to have fun sometimes. No matter how painful it might be." Allison mocked, then she looked at the Hill kids in the back and turned back "Besides it is not like you don't have a ride. I am sure SOMEONE would be willing to help you out "

In the back room Vincent smirked over at Luke as he played a game of darts with Randy. Luke didn't respond but took a quick glance back at Sophia, who was currently glaring a Allison.

Presley was fuming. The 'someone" that red headed slut was talking about was obviously Luke. Sophia didn't have a chance there. She would die try to flip. Even if the halfbreed did make it, the mystery would be gone. Luke would be hers. Just to prove her point she and her two friends, Rachel and Emily moved in and started hanging off Luke and the other guys. Staking claim so to speak. Allison rolled her eyes at the girls actions. " Over compensation much?"

"I know you could get a ride Allie, but leave me out of it"

Allison smiled at Sophia's response. "Well then, who do you think I should ask then..." She trailed off and turned to look at Luke.

"Watch yourself, Allison"

"Oh come on. We both know I haven't gone there.. but if you don't care.."

Rob was trying no to break his pool cue as he listen to them talk. Allison. She would have anyone in the pack but him; and now she was talking about it like it was no big deal. She was trying to kill him

"You know they can hear everything you are saying, right?"

"Oh I am so scared. Let them listen. Please come out tonight. Don't make me beg" Allison gave Sophia her best puppy dog look.

"Fine" Sophia agreed shaking her head "You are impossible!"

"More lies. You know you love me" Allison turned to look a Adam, a lower ranked hill kid, who was talking to some friends near the patio. She caught his eye and smiled. Adam shook his head in amusement and nodded to her silent question. Rob wanted to kill him.

"Excellent. So I will go home and grab you a change of clothes and Adam will give us a lift later tonight."

"Whatever" Sophia walked away.

In the back, Luke smiled as he lined up his shot on the pool table. Tonight was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"This was a mistake"<p>

Sophia leaned against Adam's car watching the group of dancing kids. Booze, sex and music filled the air. They had been there 5 minutes and she already wanted to go home.

"Come on give it a chance. It will be fun" Allison said as she handed over a half empty bottle of vodka.

Sophia took the bottle looked around and found Presley, Rachel and Emily glaring at from across the clearing. "Ya, I am feeling the love already"

Allison followed her gaze and steeped in to block her view. "Fuck them. Seriously this is about you having fun, nothing else. So have fun."

Sophia rolled her eyes and downed the rest of the alcohol. "You are right"

"I'm always right."

Sophia had fun. She lost herself in the music. She and Allison danced until their hearts were in tune with the beat coming from the speakers. Sophia pretended that she didn't see Presley glaring at her. She pretended she didn't hear Randy and Sean ask her to come into the woods with them. That she didn't see Allison grind with at least four guys. She pretended she didn't see Presley drag Luke into the woods. She lost herself in the fantasy that none of this mattered to her.

"Soph, We should head out."

Sophia looked over at Allison, "What? Why?" It might have been the alcohol talking but she felt young. She couldn't even remember the last time she felt this free and she wasn't ready to give it up.

"Sweetie, they are starting to take the party into the woods. But if you want stay, I can always call Randy back"

"We will go"

They headed back to the car where Adam was waiting for them. Just as they were about to get into the car, Rob came out of the woods and grabbed Allison's arm.

"Hey" She yelled as she tried to pull her arm free from his grasp.

His grip tightened. "We need to talk"

"Well, we need to leave."

Rob glanced over her shoulder to Adam. "Get out of here, I will make sure they get home"

Adam only nodded, got into the car and drove away. Rob had a higher rank in the Pack. Adam wasn't about to pick a fight with him over two drunk girls . Allison pushed Rob on his shoulders. "Why did you do that?"

"I said we need to talk. So we are going to talk"

"Well I don't want to" Allison glared at him.

"Then you are walking home"

Seeing that neither of them was going to back down, Sophia made her escape. "It is fine Allison. Go with him. I will be at the dock when your done"

Allison glared as Rob dragged her way. Sophia smiled sweetly and held up a beer bottle in a mock salute. She left the arguing couple and walked towards the dock.

She was siting on the beach, watching the moonlight reflecting on the lake when she felt him. Luke sat down as close to her as he could without actually touching her. "I'm glad you came out tonight."

Sophia kept her gaze on the lake. The image of Presley and him going off into the woods still fresh in her mind. "Are you?"

Luke frowned at her tone "Ya I am. It's about time you started coming out here"

Sophia turned to him and leaned back when she realized they faces almost touching. "And why is that?"

"Don't be stupid Sophia. You need to learn how things work around here. I know your dad raised you to deny this." Luke gestured to their surroundings. "But that doesn't change what you are"

"I am well aware of where I fit into things around here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? When you flip, this will be your life. So you better get used to you"

"If I flip, you mean"

Luke brushed her hair out the way, leaned in close and whispered. "You will flip. Its only a matter of when. It about time you accepted that"

His breath was hot on her neck, sending chills down her spine. She couldn't concentrate with him so close. She stood up, downed the rest of her beer and walked away.

Luke shot up and grabbed her before she even realized he moved. He spun her around to face him. "What's a matter? The idea of being Pack is so horrible to you?"

Sophia pushed him away from her. "Yes!"

"What does that mean!" Luke blocked her path. His eyes flashed yellow."You don't go until I say you go" She could tell he was angry but hard to care when his scent was so overwhelming. He smelled so good.

Deep down Luke knew he was going about this all wrong. He should be calming her fears about the Pack not enforcing them. But he couldn't think straight when she was close to him. Close enough for him to touch but so far out of reach. It didn't matter in the long run. Nobody walks away from him, especially her.

"Nothing. It means nothing"

"Sorry, but thats not going to cut. What did you mean" Luke stepped even closer to her, willing her to talk to him. When she didn't, he reached out, put his hands on both sides of her face and forced her to look at him. He leaned close and whispered "Come on Soph, it is just me here. Tell me why you are so scared"

Sophia looked up at him. She grabbed his arms and tried to push him away. Luke kept his grip firm and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. Why was she fighting him so hard? "Just tell me"

She had too much to drink and it was so hard to keep her guard up. He was so close and it felt right. Her emotions were overloading her scenes. Sophia felt tears swell in her eyes. "You don't understand"

"What don't I understand"

"I am a halfbreed, Luke"

Luke froze, "I am well aware of what you are Sophia" he said in a hard voice.

"No you aren't!" She pushed hard against him and took a couple steps away. Keeping her back turned to him she spoke, " Why are you pushing this Luke? Why?"

"You know why"

Sophia turned and glared at him "Whats the plan then. We have fuck and I flip, then what?"

"You think this is about a quick fuck for me?" He growled at her, " You can't honestly believe that. Tell me you are not that naive"

Sophia took a step towards him "No, Luke. I am not naive. But you obviously are. I am a halfbreed, don't you get that! If I flip and I will be the lowest ranked member in the Pack. No one would accept me as anything more. I will spend the REST of my life being looked down on. Being insignificant. It will be that same with for Allison and the others. I don't want that for them, for me!"

Luke took another step towards her. They were almost chest to chest now "It doesn't have to be like that. I could.. " Luke trailed off. What could he do? This wasn't supposed to happen. He wanted her so much but he was starting to realize that there was no happy ending here "Sophia please don't do this"

"Don't do what, Luke? You know what I am saying is true. My dad had to step out of the game when he choose my mom. The Pack hated them both for it. Hated her for taking him away. Hated him for turning his back on them. Half off the Pack thinks that my birth was an abomination against nature. Do you honestly think they would respect anyone who took me as a mate"

Luke stomach dropped. She said _mate. _That meant she had some idea of where this was headed. What he wanted. He was ecstatic and angry at the same time. He knew what she was saying was true but he had always chose to ignore it. "It will just take time"

"Lifetimes, Luke. Lifetimes..." Sophia trailed off. They were heading into things that had always remained unsaid between them "You have too much at stake. Even if you wanted to risk it, your parents would never allow it. All I could ever be is 'a quick fuck'. That is it" She looked away from him. "I am begging you. Stop pushing this. We can't go there. No matter how tempting it is.. we just can't"

"So you do feel something than?" Luke whispered.

Luke could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. When she turned to look at him, there were tears in her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Luke clenched his fists. He was born to lead. He couldn't just turn his back on that. On the Pack. Never before in his life had he known true rage. He hated himself for not having the balls to say she wrong. To tell her that he wanted her, that the Pack could go fuck themselves. He hated her, for being what she was. Hated God for giving him someone he could never have.

Hated himself because, no matter what she said, it wouldn't stop him tonight.

He grabbed her and brought close to his body. "Fine, then. It doesn't matter. But tonight you are mine"

Sophia clung to his shirt. She wasn't sure if it was to push away or pull him closer. She leaned her forehead against his and looked up at him. "If we do this. I could flip"

"Allison does this and doesn't flip" Luke back her into a tree and trapped her with his arms, "Tell me no. Tell me you don't want this. I will walk away and never talk to you again." Luke's eyes locked with hers and flashed yellow, "Tell me what you want and I will do it"

If she turned him away now, it would kill him. She could end him with one word and he didn't care. Everything stood still and he couldn't breath. It was the longest moment of his life. Then Sophia grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to her. For the first time ever, he felt complete.

Sophia couldn't think. It was too hot and she couldn't catch breath. He was everywhere. Penetrating to the very core of her being. He was so close and felt so good. She knew there would be no going back from this. She was going to go to hell but, oh, what a lovely way to burn.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making a profit on this story. Just for fun.

I don't know if anyone reads these stories. But I loved Wolf Lake, it had so much potential.

However for the purposes of this story I am changing the ages of the characters a bit. Luke is two years older then Sophia. Tyler and Ruby are closer to 24 years of age.

* * *

><p>Half breeds<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want?" Allison asked ripping her hand out of Rob's grasp walking into the clearing. Putting as much space between them as possible.<p>

"I think you know" Rob deadpanned leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

She whipped around and glared at him. "I think you need to explain it"

Then he smiled at her. Actually smiled. Had he lost his mind. Allison stared at him in confusion. "What is so funny?"

"You are"

"Excuse me if I think being dragged off into the woods by neanderthal on a power tip is no laughing matter" Allison nearly yelled at him.

"I have to give you credit, when you put you mind to something you really commit." Rob crossed his arms and leaned further into the tree.

She stared at him confused. "What?"

His face became serious. "Pulling this bitch act whenever I am around."

She shook her head and put her hand on her hip. The typical stance that women take when they are fed up with a conversation "This isn't an act"

Rob smirked "I never said you weren't a bitch."

Allison rolled her eyes at his insult. "Could you please get to the point, Sophia is waiting for me."

Rob smiled "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about her. I am sure that Luke is keeping her entertained"

Allison shook her head, turned away from Rob refusing to look at him. "So you two are working together now? What was the plan, to split us up for a little one on one chat? It's kind of pathetic if you ask me."

"Well you two haven't given us must choice."

Allison shifted on the balls of her feel. She couldn't get comfortable with him glaring at her back. "You ever thought that we avoid you because we aren't interested in anything you have to say."

"It must be exhausting."

Allison turned around and looked at Rob in confusion. "What?"

Rob moved from the tree moving a few feet in front of her. " Opening your legs for every unclaimed male in the pack in an effort to convince yourself you don't want me."

"What I do has nothing to do with you."

He took the final steps coming to stand in front of her. So close that their chests were almost touching. Allison had to tilt her head to look at him.

" It has everything to do with me. You don't even look at me because you know that if we got together it wouldn't be a simple fuck. So you play bitch, keep yourself distracted with other guys to stop yourself from admitting what you really want."

Allison could feel his breath against her face and found it difficult to think. She took a step away trying to clear her head. She tried to laugh it off but somehow it didn't sound convincing "Please, get over yourself. I..."

Allison didn't even finish her sentence she found herself pinned against a tree with a very angry male glaring at her.

"I am sick and tired of this game Allie" Rob said gripping her forearms, pushing himself impossibly close to her body.

Allison tried push off the tree, but Rob only tightened his grip. "I am not playing at anything."

Rob eyes darken as he looked down at her making her heart rate go through the roof. One of his hand moved from her arm trailing up her body leaving a trail of fire in it's wake. Finally his exploration of her body ended when he gripped her throat.

"This is going to stop. Do you understand?" He pushed her up the tree, pushing apart he legs with his knees, bringing her up to his eye level.

"I won't force you. So don't pretend that I would" She couldn't move as his thumb pushed against the arc of her neck. "Tell me no. Just tell me you don't want this and I will never bother you again. Tell me Allison."

No answer came and time stopped

* * *

><p>Luke kept his hands on either side of Sophia as he moved over top of her, trapping her with his arms. Preventing any attempts at escape. She made her choice and there was no way he was letting her get away now. If this was only going to be for one night he was going to make a night to remember.<p>

He was trying to take it slow, to give her the romance she wanted. To make it count but she wouldn't let him. She kept pushing him faster and harder. Trying to take him over the edge. To break out his wolf out of the box.

He was only a man and he couldn't stop himself from reacting to her fever. He moved her legs out of the way pushed his hips against her center. He went to kiss her she kept moving her head away. She tried to distract him dragging her hands across his chest and under his shirt. Luke moan and brought his hand to her cheek trying to force her to look at him. She refused to met his eyes.

When she reached for his belt, Luke couldn't take it anymore. This felt wrong. "Sophia ...stop"

"What?" she asked breathless, "Why?" She kissed his neck as she kept trying to undo his pants. Luke had to sit up and still her hands.

"Don't be like this" Luke begged.

She shook her head in response still refusing to met his gaze. "Like what? This is what you wanted, isn't?"

"You aren't really here" Luke felt deflated. This was all wrong. It wasn't supposed to feel this cheap and rushed. Like they were staving and eating without tasting anything.

Sophia felt sick and confused. She felt so exposed with him just looking down at her while her legs were still around him

"Let me go" She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her. "I mean it Luke, let me up" Sophia pushed against his shoulder but he didn't even move. She felt her breath catch and her heart speed up She couldn't deal with this. She felt trapped so did the only thing she could think of. She slapped him.

Luke turned back, his eyes flashing yellow in anger. Sophia finally met his gaze but she couldn't hold it. She turned away from him, her face contorting with emotion.

" Do you really want to have something only have it taken away? I flip, you will take a mate, we will all go to the same church and you will never talk to me in public. Eventually I will take a marry, if I can find someone that is willing to have me. Our children will never play together. That is the future. You and I will never happen. That is how it works around here"

He looked away from her, cursing the universe for the second time that night. Everything he wanted was sitting in front of him but he couldn't take it. He would lead the pack in a few years, that was his destiny. It was what he was made for. He should have his pick of a mate, but to choose Sophia would be turning his back on his birth right. He felt utterly helpless.

"I know, Sop."

He pulled her up to sit on his lap. His hands running up her back, in her hair and across her face. Trying to memorize her.

"God help me I know."

And he kissed her. No passion. No heat. Just heartbreak.

* * *

><p>Rob pulled Allison closer with every intent of never letting her go. If he known that all he had to do was be an over bearing jerk to get her attention; he would have dropped the nice guy act years ago.<p>

She hid her face in the crock of his neck, barely breathing, over come with a thousand sensation at once. The heat of her moans resinated in his ear drum.

Rob changed positions to bring himself deeper into her. She shuddered, dragging her teeth across his cheek and threw her head back, exposing her neck, desperately trying to get her breath. Rob leaned in kissing and licking his way down her neck to hover over her shoulder. With out breaking his rhythm he wrapped his hand in her hair and bit down hard. She dragged her nails across his back and screamed.

He marked her. A deep satisfaction filled his being as he realized she would never be rid of him. They were bonded for life.

Allison lost herself in Rob. No rational thought passed through her mind. It was all instinct. Pushing, pulling, biting, sweat and blood. The sounds of them moving together swallowed up by the woods surrounding them.

Slowly a intense high pitched sound started to build in Allison's mind. At first she ignored it but it quickly became louder and louder. So loud she couldn't focus on anything. The sound slowly turned into a boy's scream,

As if he could sense something was off Rob looked down at Allison "What's wrong?"

She turned to him. Her eyes terrified.

"Nathan..."

* * *

><p>Ok so there are very few people that read this stuff... so please review :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making a profit on this story. Just for fun.

I don't know if anyone reads these stories. But I loved Wolf Lake, it had so much potential.

However for the purposes of this story I am changing the ages of the characters a bit. Luke is two years older then Sophia. Tyler and Ruby are closer to 24 years of age.

p.s. This story jumps back and forth between the past and present.

* * *

><p>Halfbreeds<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Past<strong>

Tyler was running in the woods. He hadn't flipped. That would be too easy. He wanted to feel the burn of his legs, Too forget everything. He was so sick of this town. Sick of the pitying looks the pack sent him.

Ruby was gone.

He had known she was going to run. It all started when Emily died. Ruby couldn't forgive herself for surviving the flip when her twin died. She couldn't stand everyone glorifying her for being "the white wolf" when her sister was rotting in the ground. So she left. What surprised him was that she didn't take him with her

And he hated her for it. Hate was easier than trying to sort out his other emotions. So he clung to it as hard as he could.

He was lost in his own thoughts when the scent hit him. Blood. A lot of blood. He would know the coppery taste anywhere. Curious, he tracked the scent and as he came closer he could hear voices.

"Allison, I need to get you some help."

That was Sophia Donner. The sherif's half breed. How the hell did she get all the way up here? It would take a normal human at least four hours to hike up here. Hell not that many of the pack come up this high in the mountains. The terrain made running difficult and slow. That why he was up here in the first place.

"No, please Sophia. You know what they will do if they see us. They will try and send us back." A another female voice begged. " You might as well kill me now."

"You are going to die if I don't find a way to stop this bleeding" Sophia responded angrily.

"It doesn't matter what happens what happens to me. Sophia promise me you won't let them send him back. Promise me!"

As if on que a baby started crying.

"You have my word."but you are not dying on me yet." Sophia ordered.

What the hell was going on? Tyler stepped over a log that he was using for cover and into the clearing. Blood was everywhere. A girl he had never seen was leaning against a rock on in front of him. Her eyes were delirious with fever and sweat had matted her fiery red hair to her skin. Beside her a infant was wrapped in a dirt covered sweatshirt

Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Hey hey... It's ok ..It's ok. I am not going to hurt you" Tyler said trying to calm the girl down.

"You are scaring her." Sophia said while she pushed him away from the girl. As he landed on his back she saw his face " Tyler! what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What the hell is going on?"

"It's not your problem." Tyler noticed that Sophia was covered in blood.

"Not my problem! It looks like a murder scene and my scent is all over it! Do you know what will happen to me when the Cates finds out!" Tyler whispered fiercely.

Sophia hit his chest in annoyance and went to sit beside the girl, who started moaning. Sophia leaned in and whisper calming noises in her ear.

Sophia either didn't care or chose to ignore him as he moved in closer. The girl was frightening pale and the crotch of her legs was soaked in blood. Tyler stared down at the blood and then to the wailing baby making the connection.

"What happened?" Silence. "I am serious Sophia, what the hell happened?"

"Use your imagination" She whispered, loathing dripping from every word.

Ignoring her tone "We have to get her into town."

Sophia shook her head. "No. We can't do that."

"Staying here is a death sentence!" He glared at her. "Listen kid. I out rank you and you will do what I say. You got that"

"Tyler, she can't be seen by the pack. " The panic in her voice them made Tyler pause. "I an begging you tyler. You don't understand what will happen to girl if you tell the others."

Tyler felt helpless and he loathed the feeling. "Sophia we need to do something!"

She grabbed him, pulling him out of ear shot. " You want to help. Go get Sherman. He will have all the supplies. No one else Tyler. If you tell anyone you might as while kill them yourself. Both of them."

The desperation in her eyes hit him like a punch in the gut. He pull his T-shirt over his head and a gave it to Sophia. "For the kid." And then he ran, harder and faster than he had in his entire life. His lungs were burning and his legs shook as he made his way to Sherman's house.

Before Tyler could make a sound the old kook came out of the house. As if he had been waiting for him.

It took two hours to get back to the clearing. Sherman didn't speak the entire time. It was getting dark by the time they got to clearing. The girl was lying by a small fire going clutching Sophia's hand; as if it was her last tie to the world of the living.

Relief flooded Sophia's eyes at the sight of Sherman.

"Well then" Sherman said coming to sit beside the girls. " lets see what we have got."

He went to work. Tyler couldn't tell what he was doing, but three hours latter the girl was clean and breathing evenly. Sophia watched Sherman like a hawk.

Finally Sherman stood up. "The bleeding has stopped. She doesn't feel much. She should be out of it for a couple of days. It doesn't really matter, you can't bring the baby in before that anyway."

Sherman put his hand on Sophia shoulder. "You did good. " She only gave him a sad smile in return. "You as well Mr. Creed. I am very impressed."

Tyler felt pride wash over him. Praise from the pack Watcher was hard to come by. "I have to get back now or others will notice I am gone. Tyler will come with me to grab anything you need for the next couple days.".

"Wait what?" Tyler asked.

"The girls will be staying here for the next couple days." Sherman said walking out of the clearing. Leaving Tyler no choice but to trail after him.

" Wait! and what about the Sherif?"

"Matt is away at a conference and the boys are at the pack youth retreat. So they really aren't an issue."

"I don't understand why we just can't go to Mr. Cates"

Sherman turned. " Tyler I understand that you don't get what is going on. But it really isn't my place to tell you. Sophia can explain it to you. But take my advise don't push her for answers. That girl has more secrets than me. Besides, you two will have to find something to talk about over the next couple of days."

Tyler stared at him in disbelief. "You want me to stay with them?"

"They are two 14 years old girls, Tyler. Regardless of what you think of Halflings, they still only children. You would leave them out there defenseless?"

They were getting close to town.

"No of corse not." Tyler said as Sherman made his way up the stairs of his porch.

Tyler took the bags that Sherman handed him. "I don't understand."

"I know. But she will explain it to you." Sherman said as he passed tyler the supplies. "then you will wish that you never asked the questions in the the first place."

* * *

><p>review :)<p> 


	7. Author's Note

AU: Hi guys

Sorry for non chapter but I am really busy with exams right now. I am new to fan fiction so I didn't even know what a beta reader was until now lol. I really need one b/c readers have mentioned that my spelling leaves something to be desired. Anyone that would interested please contact me

Thanks

Sandra


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making a profit on this story. Just for fun.

I don't know if anyone reads these stories. But I loved Wolf Lake, it had so much potential.

However for the purposes of this story I am changing the ages of the characters a bit. Luke is two years older then Sophia. Tyler and Ruby are closer to 24 years of age.

I also screwed up a bit Robert is closer to Luke age. I will go back and fix it I promise.

A/N: This story goes back and forth between past and present.

* * *

><p>It was almost dawn by the time he made it back. Sophia took the sleeping bags from him and laid next the girl who was clutching the baby to her chest for warmth. Tyler was so tried he couldn't even bother to be annoyed. He just set up his own bag and went to sleep<p>

He spent the majority of the next day paroling around the camp. Making sure his scent was strong enough to discourage the local wildlife from coming closer. Sophia tended to the girl and infant ignoring him the whole time. He wasn't going to beg for answers. She would have to start talking soon if she wanted him to keep quite. She finally broke the silence when he finished collecting the fire wood for the night.

"If you have questions, now is the time to ask them." Sophia said as she rocked the sleeping the baby in her arms. "But I need your word that you never tell anyone. Your word Tyler. Nothing more, nothing less. "

"You can trust me. I swear. I will never speak of to anyone." Sophia started at him for a moment before nodding. She waited patiently has he tried to but his questions in the right order.

"Who is the girl?

"Her name is Allison"

"Where is she from?"

"Another pack." Tyler motioned her to continue when she paused. Sophia took a moment before answering, weighing how much she should tell Tyler. "A pack to the west of here. That's all I can tell you "

Tyler nodded a deep breath. "And the baby?"

"His name is Nathan and he is hers"

Tyler winced. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going. "Sophia, that girl can't be more that 15 years old. " Sophia raised her eyebrows at him and he could only draw one conclusion. The girl had been raped.

Tyler felt sick. Respect for females was a fundamental part of their culture, drilled into males from birth. The sentence for rape was death. No exceptions. The fact that she had ran away from her Pack could only mean one thing. A pack member was responsible.

"She is 14 years old. " His face must have shown his disbelief. "Some rules don't apply to half-breeds Tyler."

Tyler took a deep breath to keep from throwing up. "How do you know her?"

"I heard her." Tyler looked at her in confusion. " I heard her the same way Mr. Cates can hear the whole pack."

"How is that possible? Most of the lower pack can't even link with their own family members." He asked.

Sophia shrugged as she burped nathan. " I can't answer that because I honestly don't know. I can hear the pack's mental link, like whispers in the back of my head. I have since I was born. My Dad doesn't even know I can do it. If he did he might have been a little more careful when communicating with Mrs. Cates after my mother died."

Tyler chuckled " Ya, I heard they had a thing back in the day."

"Ya well, whatever. It doesn't really matter now." Sophia turned away from him for a moment gathering her thoughts. " When I hear the Pack's link is like a whisper I can't make out. With Allison it like a bullhorn"

"That is how you found the Grimm Brothers? You heard them?"

" The Grimm brothers? I will have to tell them that one." She laughed. " I nearly killed myself the day I first heard Malachai and Caleb. They lived with their father, who had a taste for human women. When his pack found out that he fathered two Halfbreeds they forced him to claim the boys. Needless to say their up bringing was very ... grim. Not anyone in that pack actually cared. They only forced the claim to discourage other males from having children with human women. It wasn't until the boys hadn't had food for four days that they reached me through the link. It was kinda like a hail-mary pass. I couldn't leave them to die. So I took them "

"Their father just let them go?"

"He was indisposed at the time. Besides I highly doubt he was upset when he came home and found the boys gone. I mean, the proof of his shame were gone. He wasn't about to go looking for them."

"You heard them though the link from that far away?" Tyler asked in disbelief.

"I can't explain it too you. There weren't words. It was more like I felt their panic and fear. The closer I got the more words came through the connection."

Tyler motioned to Allison " You heard her the same way?"

Sophia nodded. Tyler took a deep breath. "This is a lot to take in."

She smiled. "Sorry."

Sophia went to bed shortly after but sleep eluded Tyler. He stared at the sky trying to process all this. He has always believed that Halfbreeds were weak. Unworthy of the Pack. That they were beneath him. That they diluted bloodlines and made the pack weak. That is what his father had taught him. It was what they were all taught. He never questioned it.

He could still remember the outrage that consumed the pack when Sophia was born. Matthew Donner had abandoned them in favor of a human. That they had had a mutt together.

He wanted to tell Sophia that what had happened to Allison would never happen in Wolf Lake, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words aloud. Because in all honesty he didn't know if it was true. Sophia wasn't naive to this fact either. She told him as much the next night

"Things would be different if Matt wasn't my father. If he hadn't wanted me. I would have gone though the same things they have. That hundreds of other have gone through in the past."

Tyler couldn't identify the emotions that were going through him. Sophia seemed to notice his discomfort. "It isn't your fault Tyler. It is just the way it is."

He gave a small smile. " So why is Allison so afraid of being seen? "

"If the Pack had found her like that. Mr. Cates would have no choice but to find the pack she was from. He would have to find the father of the baby."

"Right, The Blood Claim." All Alpha's were notified when a wolven sought to join another pack. This gave them a chance to claim runaways trying to avoid punishment. However if pregnant woman sought join a pack, her Alpha and the father of the child had to give up all claims.

"Right. So Cates would inform all the Alphas that a pregnant women crossed into his territory. Then the bastard would show up and take her back. I am sure some horrible accident would befall the baby on the trip home. Destroying any evidence of a rape."

Sophia paused. "But if two half-breeds showed up looking for their father because their mother died in childbirth. Cates would have no reason to tell the anyone. He could take them in no questions asked."

"And you think he will do that?"

"The only reason he allowed the boys to stay here was because I threaten to leave if they couldn't stay. Mr. Cates couldn't risk my father coming back into game to keep me here. It would stand to reason that he would come to the same conclusion this time as well"

"What a twisted web you weave. I am actually impressed."

Sophia smirked " If I don't stand up for them, Tyler, they would die. How far would to protect the ones you love? To Protect the Pack?"

He thought of Ruby automatically. "Pretty far," He looked straight into her eyes. "to the death."

"Have you heard from her?" Sophia asked, as if reading his mind.

"Ruby?" Tyler threw a twig into the fire angrily. " Why would she call me? She left without talking to me. I doubt she is suddenly going to call now"

Sophia laughed at him. "You are actually mad at her?"

"Hell yes I am mad!" he practically yelled, Allison moaned which made Sophia glared at him.

"You know Ruby better than anyone. You know how close she was to Emily. How can you be surprised at her leaving?"

"Cause she didn't just leave Wolf Lake or the Pack. She left ME." Tyler flushed. He hadn't talked about out loud before. He found it ironic that the first person he told was the Matt Donner's kid. To say there was no love lost between him and the Sherif was a bit of an understatement.

"Tyler. You honestly think she left you?" Sophia shook her head in disbelief. "Ruby left Wolf Lake and everything that comes with it; the guilt and responsibility. Everyone was clamoring after her, the first white wolf in over two centuries."

"I was with her every single day since Emily died. I know why she left. I don't need you explain it to me."

"Then don't be stupid. She left without you, not because she wanted to hurt you, she left to hurt herself."

Tyler paused. " What the hell did she do?"

Sophia took a deep breath. "She survived." Tyler didn't have any response to that. " She will come back eventually. Probably kicking and screaming. When that happens you have to decide if you fight to keep her or let her self destruct on her own."

The next day Allison and Nathan sought an audience with the Alpha, under the pretense of looking for there father. Willard was not a stupid man but he knew when to pick his battles. He allowed them to stay if they could find a pack remember willing to house then. After a two minute conversation with his daughter. Matt Donner opened his home to Allison and her brother, Nathan.

* * *

><p>Please Review:)<p> 


End file.
